callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminus
"Terminus" is the fifteenth and final campaign level in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It sees Mitchell and Gideon attacking the Atlas Command Center in two ASTs in hopes of stopping the Manticore launch. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable, W.I.A.) *Gideon *Ilona (opening cutscene, heard only) *Kingpin (heard only) *Cormack (opening cutscene, K.I.A.) *Jonathan Irons (K.I.A.) *Will Irons (funeral picture) Plot After their escape from the prison camp, the Sentinels arrive at a decimated base where Cormack succumbs to his wounds, prompting Gideon to think of an endgame to avenge their comrade. Being airlifted by unmanned helicopter drones into New Baghdad in ASTs, Gideon and Mitchell destroy many Atlas forces on the nearby roads and river until they reach their drop point. After dropping into the river below, the duo manages to infiltrate the underground launch center and slaughter all personnel in the area, making it to the launch chamber. As the rocket prepares to take off, Mitchell and Gideon destroy the engine's generator and stop the rocket, in the process destroying their ASTs and incapacitating Mitchell. Gideon hauls Mitchell to a lobby where they briefly take out few soldiers, with Mitchell fading in and out of consciousness. When the two reach the top of the spire, they are halted by Irons himself, who has a breakdown and locks their exoskeletons into submission, proving their dependency. Irons explains his ideologies and intentions, elaborating on his disappointment in Mitchell and his ultimate goal to liberate the world, beginning with extermination. As Irons makes a hasty escape, Mitchell manually releases from his exoskeleton and chases Irons to a garden when the Sentinels call in an airstrike on the building, bombing the other half and leaving Irons hanging for his life. As Irons pleads with him, Mitchell uses his knife to amputate his prosthetic arm, casting it along with Irons into the inferno below. Mitchell then drops his knife as Gideon comes to his side and helps him out of the area as Mitchell narrates over about Irons' death only being the beginning. Loadout Exo Type - A.S.T. *Chain Gun *Micro Rockets *S.W.A.R.M. Missiles Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'A New Era' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on any difficulty. *'Hard Hitter' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened difficulty. *'SP Prestige' (75 / Gold Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Veteran difficulty. # Inside the heavy suit, you’ll move through darkly yellow-hued hallways. The objective marker points left into a brightly lit hall. Don’t go that way, instead continue forward into the inky black passage straight ahead. Turn right to find the intel on a counter in the very dark room. # Entering the silo chamber, take the first stairs down on the left and go through the double open doorways. This floor is marked “7″ — smash the glass, enter the hall and look in the first room on your left. # Near the end of the game, you’ll have to fight multiple heavy exo-suits before your partner kicks down the locked double doors. He’ll turn right and enter futuristic curved hallways marked with “5″ — don’t go that way. Instead continue straight (or left if you’re facing the “5″ halls) and grab the last intel in the security office near the window. Gallery Cormack's Death AW.png|Cormack dying before the mission Terminus Aftermath AW.png|The aftermath of the fight Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 15 Terminus (ENDING)|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 15|Intel Guide Trivia *In the Xbox One and PS4 version, when Mitchell is trying to get Irons loose from his arm, numerous explosions go on below the two; however, in the Xbox 360 and PS3 version, no explosions happen whatsoever. *Gideon doesn't have his hat on in the PS4 and Xbox One versions of the game but does in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. *At the beginning of the mission, the player will able to see green smoke, which indicates Manticore contamination on some streets. *If the player runs out of ammo on their Atlas 45 during the lobby firefight, Gideon will do nothing to kill the Atlas troops and will just shoot in the other way. *Despite the fact that Mitchell's gun is empty, Irons will take the gun, point it at him and threaten to kill him with it. *When Irons hangs holding to Mitchell's prosthetic arm, if the player doesn't press the action key in time, the building will shake due to explosion and both of them will fall Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels